


The Ever After

by ekourege



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, I am so sorry it's so short, Ino and Sakura are grown women y'all, THAT'S ALL I WANT, They have matured and are happy, This is my first time getting to the romance part of a fic because I'm a friendship loving loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: Two young women sit at the back of bar, laughing and drinking while musing about their younger selves.





	The Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhhhhhh... just wanted to write some happy inosaku? This probably is the happiest thing I've ever written, honestly.
> 
> I apologize if dialogue sounds too stiff or unrealistic or anything. Feedback is always welcome, good or bad!

There are many bars in Konoha.

 

It's widely known by those residing both in Konoha and outside of it, becoming something of a tourist attraction for alcoholics and alcohol snobs alike, and a good chunk of those bars that cater almost exclusively to ninja, seeing as their antics would regularly be deadly to a normal civilian. Therefore needing a special establishment full of people who are less likely to find themselves impaled.

 

It's in one of these ninja bars that two female shinobi sit across from each other in the very back of the establishment, laughing heartily and sipping at their drinks.

 

"O-oh my god, I can’t believe he did that?" chortles a woman with bright pink hair, using one hand to clutch her stomach while the other tries to keep a firm grip her drink. The blonde woman sitting directly in front of her means forward and takes a long draw of her drink, reaching up to brush away the tears of mirth gathering in her eyes.

 

"What were we thinking?" Ino cried, shaking her head in exasperation as she mused over their former selves.

 

Sakura looked up from her hunched position and shook her head, "Boys and hair, Ino,” she sighed, exasperated, “Everything else went over our heads." 

 

"Including our own feelings, ha!" Ino snorted loudly, daintily bringing her glass to her lips and draining the rest of the beverage, savoring the way the alcohol slid down her throat and left a pleasant warmth in her gut.

 

Sakura exhaled, a nostalgic lilt to her tone, "You got that right. We spent so long trying to get each other's attention without even knowing it! At this point, I kind of feel bad for Sasuke, even if he was a monumental jerk."

 

"That’s true! I mean, sure, he was pretty - and really good in the academy - but he had the personality of a rotten tomato!" Ino snickered, her eyes twinkling as she gestured with her now empty glass. Sakura leaned forward in her seat, setting down her glass and putting both her arms on the table, giving the blonde woman a hum in agreement.

 

“I'm not even sure what we were expecting to get out of that, honestly. Sasuke was clearly in no state of mind where he'd make even a moderately decent boyfriend. We really should've known after he lashed out at that civilian girl in our class _just_ because she offered him some of her lunch. Not break off our friendship over him and become some warped version of “rivals”!” 

 

Sakura shrugged in “what-can-you-do?” kind of way and replied, "We were such idiots back then, but I have to say.... at least it turned out alright in the end." 

 

The blonde's face softened, and the light tone of the conversation morphed into something softer at the admission, becoming something tender and fond. 

 

"Of course it did, forehead, despite your obliviousness, you always were the smarter one between us."

 

Sakura smiled at Ino, "Don't sell yourself short, Ino-pig. After all, we're together now, aren't we? Doesn’t that count for something?"

 

At this, Ino tipped her head forward, leaning out over the table to rest her forehead against Sakura’s, basking in the simple contentment for a moment. Sakura just raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, a fond smile tugging at her lips as she shifted and bridged the narrow gap between their lips.

 

Sakura brought her hand up to rest on Ino’s cheek as she brushed her lips against Ino’s, trying to convey all her love and affection for the other with chaste kisses and movement of her thumb.

 

Ino smiles into the kiss, almost giddy with the rush of love that comes with the tender moment, and brings her arm to rest on Sakura’s shoulder, purple nails digging into the skin a little.

 

The pair stay like that for a long moment, completely wrapped up in the feelings of adoration the other inspires in them.

 

_‘I could stay like this forever.’_ Sakura thinks. 

 

Ino just lets the pleasant emotions and tingly feeling in her lips wash over her.

 

With a final peck on the lips, Ino reluctantly breaks the kiss off.

 

Sakura pulls back just enough to where the tension in her neck muscles is released and gives Ino an affectionate grin. Sakura’s eyes crinkle, taking the blond ninja’s breath away, and Ino is sorely tempted to catch Sakura in another kiss but ultimately refrains.

 

Sakura moves the hand on Ino's cheek down to cover Ino’s hand, maneuvering so that they can lock their fingers together.

 

Sakura gives Ino’s hand a squeeze, and Ino practically melts, looking as if all the affection she feels for her amazing partner will cause her to burst. Ino pulls Sakura pull from her seat, thumbing open her wallet and pulling out the required amount and setting it on the table.

 

Ino squeezes Sakura’s hand in return and making utterly besotted faces at their joined hands.

 

Sakura, giggling at the expression on her girlfriend's face, just guides Ino out of the bar and onto the street, squeezing their intertwined fingers firmly.

 

Chattering quietly to themselves, Ino and Sakura lean into each to each other with ducked heads.

 

-

 

Ino and Sakura lie side by side in their shared bed, their shared apartment. They had stumbled through the door, arms wrapped around each other, giggling while they fumbled with their shoes and Ino tried to pull her hair out of its usual ponytail without pulling her hair.

 

The blonde sagged into her pillow, boneless and exhausted after the long day and all the alcohol she had after. Ino had nearly dozed off but remembered just in time to sleepily angle her head towards her girlfriend, clumsily drifting towards Sakura and dropping a sloppy kiss on her cheek, whispering, _“I love you”._

 

Ino thinks Sakura is asleep until she gets a quiet, slurred reply of, “I love you, too.” in return.

 

The two fall asleep in contentment, and the presence of each other leaves small but unmistakable smiles on their faces, and their dreams are peaceful and content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> Sakura wakes up first. There's a very clear sound of birds singing, and the light filtering in through the window is soft and golden. Sakura's hair is mussed and tangled, and her mouth tastes sour.
> 
>  
> 
> Ino wakes up second, only to turn over to find Sakura staring down at her, eyes crinkled and alight with affection.
> 
>  
> 
> "Good morning!" Sakura chirps, leaning down and kissing Ino on the tip of her nose.
> 
>  
> 
> Ino, squinting up at the pink haired woman with gummy eyes, mumbles, "Good morning, Sakura."


End file.
